There has been conventionally known a tilt-trim device that causes an outboard motor attached to a watercraft to perform a tilt-trim motion (e.g., Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2014-024501). The tilt-trim device includes, for instance, a motor and a tilt shaft extending in the right-and-left direction. When the motor is driven, the outboard motor is rotated about the tilt shaft. Accordingly, the outboard motor performs the tilt-trim motion such that the lower part thereof elevates or lowers.
The outboard motor or an operator seat is provided with an operating switch for operating the tilt-trim device. The operating switch is, for instance, a push-button switch. An operator is capable of operating the tilt-trim motion of the outboard motor by pushing the operating switch.